historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Valentin Narcisse
Valentin Narcisse (died 1931) was a Trinidadian-American black rights activist, entrepreneur, and crime boss who dominated Atlantic City's black organized crime from 1924 to 1931 after overthrowing Chalky White. Narcisse introduced heroin to the city as a partner of Joe Masseria, and he seized power after a gang war with White; White was murdered in 1931 by Narcisse's men. However, Narcisse himself would also meet a violent end that same year. Biography Valentin Narcisse was born in Trinidad and Tobago in the Caribbean, and he entered the United States through the port of New Orleans, Louisiana in 1898. Narcisse did not acquire citizenship during his stay in the USA, and he became a follower of Marcus Garvey and the Universal Negro Improvement Association, leading a major branch of the group in Harlem, New York City. Narcisse became a powerful entrepreneur and drug peddler, having connections to criminals such as Owney Madden and Joe Masseria and being involved with Broadway. His adoptive daughter, "Daughter Maitland", became a famous singer, and Narcisse made money from sending her on tours across the country. The Onyx Club In 1924, Narcisse visited Atlantic City, New Jersey after talent manager Dickie Pastor was murdered by Chalky White's lieutenant Dunn Purnsley, and the city's political boss Enoch Thompson forced White to give Narcisse 10% of the club as a way of preserving the peace in the city. Narcisse and White became rivals despite being business partners, and Daughter Maitland's cultivation of a sexual relationship with White and her popularity onstage led to White demanding that she stay in Atlantic City for another month. White allowed for Narcisse to set up his own UNIA chapter in Atlantic City in exchange, and Narcisse turned Purnsley against White as his own henchman. Rise to Power Purnsley killed Deacon Lemuel Cuffy to help Narcisse in seizing power in the city, and Narcisse imported heroin from Florida to sell on the streets. Meyer Lansky and Lucky Luciano brought the heroin north, and Narcisse partnered with powerful American Mafia boss Joe Masseria. When White stormed a heroin den on the North Side, he found an invitation to Narcisse's new play on the body of the drug dealer, confirming Narcisse's role in the heroin trade. White interrupted Narcisse's play to publicly burn the captured heroin in front of Narcisse, angerin him. Purnsley was killed by Daughter Maitland during a failed assassination attempt on White afterwards, and White was later chased out of the city as Narcisse took over. Narcisse failed to kill White in Maryland, instead killing his mentor Oscar Boneau; his hit squad was wiped out. Thompson decided to convince Narcisse to sit down with White at the Onyx Club, arranging for Richard Harrow to kill Narcisse during the meeting. However, Harrow accidentally killed White's daughter Maybelle, whom Narcisse had taken hostage. Narcisse's men mortally wounded Harrow, and Narcisse was arrested. FBI director J. Edgar Hoover decided to release Narcisse in exchange for information on Garvey, and Narcisse returned to power. Black Mob leader By 1931, Narcisse had established himself as the boss of the African-American mob in Atlantic City and the leader of the 10,000-man community in the city, and he trafficked heroin. He met with Luciano and Bugsy Siegel in Harlem after the assassination of Joe Masseria, and he turned down their offer to continue selling heroin to him under Salvatore Maranzano, saying that he did not need protection. Siegel and Luciano decided to retaliate against Narcisse to demonstrate his need for protection; Siegel and Samuel Levine decided to attack one of Narcisse's brothels. The two of them killed the pimp and gunned down several prostitutes before leaving the building. Later, Chalky White would turn up at Narcisse's brothel in Harlem, where he intended to kill Narcisse. Instead, he found Daughter Maitland and her daughter there, and Narcisse entered the room unarmed. Narcisse approached Chalky with an offer, offering to release Daughter Maitland from her virtual imprisonment in his brothel and allow her to release her new record in exchange for making White work for him against Luciano. White knew that he was going to be betrayed, but he let his love guide him, and he decided to accept Narcisse's offer. He then stepped outside of the building, and Narcisse walked off as a firing squad gunned White down. Death Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky decided to get rid of Narcisse as six other mob bosses sat down with Luciano to create "The Commission", and Luciano tasked Bugsy Siegel with the murder. Siegel sent two Murder, Inc. hitmen to assassinate Naricsse publicly on Luciano's orders. Narcisse exited his church on Atlantic City's North Side after giving an inspiring sermon, and a crowd of black churchgoers gathered around him to talk with him. However, two gunmen shoved their way through the crowd and shot Narcisse three times on the steps of the church. Narcisse stumbled and fell in front of the gate, and Guido Fortunato shot Narcisse in the head, executing him. The American Mafia took over the city after Narcisse's death. Category:1931 deaths Category:Trinidadians Category:Trinidadian-Americans Category:Americans Category:Protestants Category:Activists Category:Criminals Category:Crime bosses Category:Killed Category:African-Americans Category:American liberals Category:Liberals Category:Democratic Party members Category:New Jersey Democrats Category:Trinidadian emigrants to America Category:People from Harlem Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from New York Category:People from New York City Category:People from Atlantic City Category:People from New Jersey